Hounsdown invades the shaman king world
by bunjinawing
Summary: Ok this is me and my mate in the shman world as shaman! not as weird as is sounds! yohlen treyoc riooc


Ok this fic has all my friends in and it rox!i have got loads more of this on paper but I have to type it up…till den! Enjoy!

Yoh and the others had been looking for Doby village for over three weeks when Anna came and decided to help them. She bossed them around and was always near Yoh. One day they came to a village.

"Yoh. I want you to run around this place for 3 hours" barked Anna as soon as they got there,

"Awww, can't I eat something first" Anna gave him a death glare "Ok, ok, I'm running" The others laughed at him

"And since you seem to find it so funny, you can join him" At first they protested but followed Yoh when they too received a death glare.

"Hey Yoh, wait up" called Tray, as the others, including Morty, ran with him

"I see you guys got roped into doing this too" laughed Yoh

Roped…roped…I can't think of a joke, um, tied up, roped up" Jocko started mumbling to himself

"How about, the monkey couldn't find a rope so he hung himself" Tray, Yoh and Jocko were laughing their heads off but Lenny didn't seem impressed.

"Who's there? I'm warning you…we're shaman"

"Well, don't make a song and dance about it but…" three girls came out of the shadows "we are too" They all stared. One girl was quite short with long strawberry blond hair that's more strawberry then blond and held up in a clasp. She had blue gray eyes that shined behind her glasses. Her baggy jeans were ripped up around the bottom and at the knee. She had a baggy jumper on that started light at the bottom and got darker as it went up with red arm socks. Her face was covered in freckles but there was a mischievous smirk on her face. She was the one who had just spoken. The girl next to her was taller with hair that was so brown…it was almost black, almost being the operative word…if you ever said it was black, you'd better be ready to die! Her hair was also tied up in a clasp but it was so long you couldn't see it. She had massively huge black flares that covered her shoes and about 3 feet of pavement and aqua arm socks and a black jacket on with cat ears on the hood, her shirt underneath was black at the bottom fading up to a dark aqua colour. She was the only one with out glasses on and her hazel eyes were bright with a slightly crazed look to them. Her smile was also crazy but she looked friendly, much like a Venus plant. She had a slightly tanned completion. Much like the third girl, who had turquoise arm socks with a sleeveless faded turquoise turtleneck top that had "I Love Mr GJ" on the front. She had loose fitting jeans, but they were all in one piece and not flared like the other girls. She had one electric blue eye and one deep hazel brown. They glinted with lunacy behind her glasses. She was smiling broadly witch show her braces. She had long brown, almost black again but less of a death wish if you said so, curly hair.

"Who are you?" asked Trey in awe.

"Well, I'm Kairi" said the blond haired girl "This is Caligari" she pointed to the girl to her right, wearing glasses "and this is Indrani" she pointed to the last girl with big flares.

"Hi! My names Yoh, this is Trey, Lenny Chocko and Morty!"

"so where are the others, the ones your travailing with, huh, huh, huh?" Caligari putting her face right up against Yoh's making him a little scared. Len pulled out his Kuan Dao and put it to her neck

"Stay back Shaman!" he growled

"Come on Cali" Kairi clipped a collar and lead onto Caligari's neck and dragged her off Yoh with some difficulty "She's harmless really!"

"I CHALLENGE LENNY AND HIS BOYFRIEND TO A SHAMAN MATCH!" shouted Indrani

"WHAT!" said Len, going red.

"Is she always that loud?" whispered Trey to Kairi

"Pretty much!" they both sweat dropped

"But I haven't got my sward!" wined Yoh. Everybody sweat dropped.

"I think its time to go back" said Morty "why don't you guys…I mean girls, join us?"

"OK" said Indrani, dragging Caligari and Kairi with her back to the village square.

"They are weird girls!" said Chocko, staring after them

"Yep! Come on, lets go" added Yoh as they walked back to the village after Kairi, Indrani and Caligari.

"I thought I told you to run for three hours!" screamed Anna when they arrived back at the village. Trey looked around for any sign of the girls while Anna yelled at Yoh, he was smiling.

"There!" Trey yelled. He pointed to a group of girls, and, sure enough it was them. The three of them were sat on the ground but one was stood up, leaning against a wall. They look over when Trey yelled at them.

"HI YOH!" Indrani yelled, waving at him and smiling stupidly. Len growled.

"Who are you?" spat out Anna, her eyes ablaze at these new girls. Kairi sighed.

"I'm Kairi, Kai, this is Caligari, Cali, Indrani, Rani, and I don't think you guys met Mist, she's a spirit medium, say hi Mi!"

"um…Hi" Mist had light brown hair that flowed over her shoulders a little. She was smiling nervously but her bright blue eyes reflected her knowledge and understanding of the three people around her. She had lime green arm socks on with a ¾ sleeve green top on, it was dark green at the top and faded to white at the bottom. Her loose brown cords flared out half way down her shins.

"We call her Mi for short, don't we sparkey!" said Rani, smiling sweetly at the last part

"Don't call me that!" chided Kairi to her. Indrani's nickname for Kairi, Sparkey, drove her CRAZY!

"Oh…what's the matter SPARKEY don't you like bring called SPARKEY, SPARKEY?" said Rani smiling overly sweetly and emphasizing Kairi nickname

"Ok that's it! You're going down! ICALI!"


End file.
